Ashes of the Heart
by Elenothar
Summary: Mustafar/RotS AU Is there still a way to safe Anakin and if yes at what price? One-shot


Ashes of the Heart

The sleek silver spaceship jumped out of hyperspace carrying two passengers towards their destination, towards their fates, intertwined with the fate of the galaxy, towards Mustafar – the only planet which really deserved to be called hell -, towards the final confrontation between husband and wife, Master and Apprentice and, in the end, darkness and light.

Well, not exactly two passengers – to be exact there was a third whose general thoughts consisted of: 'Oh dear! What have I gotten myself into now? And not even little Artoo is here'. Next to him in the cockpit sat his mistress Padme Amidala, worry etched in her face and longing for better peaceful days and her husband in her heart. None of the two knew of their blind passenger, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was hiding in the closet with similar feelings as Padme, but he carried the added burden of duty and Master Yoda's words on his shoulders. Even now he could still hear the words of the wizened old Jedi Master clear in his mind: 'The boy you trained, gone he is – twisted by the dark side. Consumed by Darth Vader.' The rational part of him told him that it was true, that he'd seen evidence, but in his heart he couldn't and didn't want to believe that his brother had turned to the dark side. Yes, he'd told Padme that, but his heart ached to see his words proven wrong.

His musings were interrupted by the gentle touch-down of the ship and the sound of a lowered ramp. He sensed Padme hurrying off the ship towards Anakin – and nearly gasped aloud when he felt his former apprentice's presence. Its normal light was gone, replaced by a suffocating darkness. He watched the unfolding confrontation between the couple, shocked at what he heard, until the point where Anakin began accusing her of siding with _him_. At that moment he decided to step in for he was worried for Padme, now that he'd seen with his own eyes that Anakin really wasn't the man anymore they both loved.

Unfortunately his appearance made things only worse for Anakin began to Force-choke Padme.

"Let her go Anakin! She has nothing to do with this. Let her go!" Obi-Wan cried. Anakin looked at him with pure hatred in his now yellow eyes, but let go and screamed, "She brought you here to kill me!"

"No she didn't. I snuck on the ship without her knowledge." Obi-Wan responded in a far calmer voice than he actually felt.

Then everything happened fast – they were both shouting at each other, until Anakin stated fiercely, "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy.", and ignited his lightsaber. Now Obi-Wan couldn't deny the truth any longer and he had to do his duty.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I'll do what I must." he said determined and clipped his lightsaber from his belt, but inside he only felt sadness and despair and a part of him hated himself for these words for they condemned him to fight against his brother in heart.

Only a second later their lightsabers clashed, blue against blue, and one of the most tragic and often remembered lightsaber-battles in the history of the galaxy began.

Obi-Wan immersed himself deeply into his favourite style Soresu, the defensive Form III of lightsaber combat, in which he'd gained mastery, and only through this he managed to hold his own against Anakin, although he was steadily pushed back into the building. Inside Anakin doubled his efforts, but still didn't manage to land a blow through Obi-Wan's lightning-quick parries. Throughout the battle Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice the irony in it all: he'd taught Anakin all he knew, and now his own teachings were used against him. Added to that was that they both knew each others moves so well that they could anticipate the opponents reaction or start the same move at the same time. So it came that they simultaneously drew back their lightsabers and called onto the Force, their hands outstretched, until they were both blasted into opposite walls. Anakin fell down on a console, destroying it with his lightsaber he held and so deactivating the bunker's repulsor shields. As the alarms began to shrill, Anakin drove Obi-Wan out of the bunker and onto a part of the structure which extended itself over the lava river and they both had to protect themselves from the intense heat with the Force.

They continued to trade blow after blow, both too occupied to notice the rising lava, until it was too late. The lava crashed onto the part of the collector arm that was closest to the building, causing the whole thing to rock and plunge downwards only to be stopped by a last bit of the metal holding it.

Taken by surprise Obi-Wan and Anakin lost their footing as the arm broke and fell, but with a quick reflex Obi-Wan grabbed hold of a metal part before he could fall further down. Anakin however wasn't so lucky and would have fallen to death if Obi-Wan hadn't grabbed his left hand in the last second. Afterwards Obi-Wan never really could tell what compelled him to grab Anakin then, if it had been the Force or his brotherly instinct that made him catch Anakin's hand, although they had been fighting to the death only seconds ago. But fact is that he did, much to the surprise of Anakin – and himself. And at that moment between life and death, when he relayed heavily on the Force to keep them and the collectors arm from falling down, Obi-Wan sensed a tiny light at the core of Anakin's presence, which was caged by the darkness surrounding it. And in the same moment Obi-Wan realized with hope flaring in his heart that his brother could be saved, a steely determination to do just that rising in him as the Force showed him the way how to do it. He channeled all his energy through their dormant bond, breaking through Anakin's weakened shields, and flooded his mind with the beautiful light of the Force, pushing the darkness away and showing him this:

_The first bolt of lightning and crack of thunder sent the ten-year-old__ boy scurrying into his Master's room in the middle of the night trembling with fear and waking Obi-Wan, who'd sensed Anakin's distress through their newly-built-bond._

"_What's the matter Padawan?" he asked sleepily, but Anakin only stood there looking quite forlorn. _

_Obi-Wan sighed. "Come on, hop in."_

_Anakin obeyed gratefully, snuggling against Obi-Wan under the blanket, and winced when there was another crack of thunder. After a short pause Obi-Wan asked, "It's your first thunderstorm, isn't it?"_

"_Yes Master." Anakin answered a little ashamed. Obi-Wan hesitated a moment then said, "I was afraid during my first thunderstorm."  
"Really, you were?" Anakin asked surprised._

"_Yes. I hid under the bed all night." Obi-Wan confirmed just as Anakin yawned widely. "Sleep now Ani."_

_Anakin, already half asleep, mumbled, "Thank you Master.", and fell asleep, not hearing the soft, "You're welcome Ani.", from his Master, who watched over him the rest of the night._

_Obi-Wan entered their quarters, looking every bit as exhausted as he felt. Council sessions were always tiring, when the subject of discussion was Anakin, but this one had been even longer than usual._

_As soon as he'd stepped in his now 13-year-old-apprentice came hurrying towards him._

"_How did it go Master?" he asked a bit nervously. Obi-Wan allowed himself a smile. "Pack your things Padawan, we're going to Ilum to make your first lightsaber."_

"_Really? Oh Master!" Anakin cried with a whoop of joy and jumped forward to hug him. Obi-Wan patted his exuberant Padawan's back. "Yes really. Now get going."_

"_Yes Master." Anakin answered and Obi-Wan's smile grew into a grin as he watched Anakin run into his room and heard his frantic rummaging. Although it had cost him half a day of arguing with the Council, which was quite divided on this issue, Anakin's joy was worth it and he knew that his apprentice was ready for it, whatever the Council thought. _

_Once again Obi-Wan was woken in the middle of the night by the sensation of fear and terror coming from his now twenty-year-old__ apprentice through their bond. He got up, sighing (he'd gotten way to little sleep lately), and went quietly into Anakin's room, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. He gently laid a hand on Anakin's forehead, sending him soothing waves through the Force and comforting until he slept peacefully again. _

_The rest of the night obi-Wan stayed in Anakin's room and watched over him, wishing that he could do more for the boy who was like a brother (and sometimes like a son) to him. _

_Three days after the fateful events on Geonosis which led to the start of the Clone Wars Obi-Wan waited in their quarters for Anakin, who was supposed to be released from the Healers. He would have gone to the MedCenter himself to fetch his apprentice if the Healers hadn't ordered him (rather forcefully) not walk around with his still throbbing leg. His wandering thoughts drifted back to Geonosis and the pain and guilt that so many Jedi had died resurfaced again. He couldn't help, thinking that it was his fault that they had died for he'd been the one who had been captured and whom they'd wanted to save._

_At that moment Anakin entered the apartment, looking as pained and exhausted as Obi-Wan felt._

"_Hello Master." he greeted him dully. _

"_Anakin, what's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked at once concerned._

"_Nothing." Anakin lied, not wanting to discuss the subject, but Obi-Wan wasn't convinced. _

"_It doesn't look like nothing." he stated calmly, angering Anakin, who had been on edge due to his raging emotions, even further._

"_It's none of your business." he snapped, regretting it as soon as he saw Obi-Wan's hurt expression. "I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean it."_

"_Then what's wrong Anakin? I want to help you." Obi-Wan asked gently, lying a hand on his shoulder and looking him into the eye with a concerned yet firm gaze. And then suddenly that damn that had bottled up his emotions inside broke and Anakin sank to the floor, tears streaming down his face._

"_It's my mother…she's dead. They tortured her!" he sobbed as Obi-Wan knelt down beside him, shocked._

"_Oh Anakin, I'm so sorry." he said softly, hugging his distraught apprentice close._

"_I was too late, I couldn't save her." Anakin chocked out, unconsciously leaning into his Master's embrace._

"_I'm sorry." Obi-Wan repeated, another weight added to his guilt. "I should've let you go to her sooner."_

"_It's not your fault!" Anakin protested, although a part had wanted to blame him for it._

"_Yes it is. And all the Jedi who died trying to save me." Obi-Wan said quietly, a lone tear slipping down his cheek._

"_No Master! How can you say it's your fault? You weren't the one who killed my mother and you didn't kill those Jedi. It's not your fault!" Anakin said vehemently, gripping Obi-Wan's arm._

"_Thank you Padawan." Obi-Wan said still sad, but touched that his apprentice defended him even in such an emotional state._

"_You know, when I saw your message, I thought I would loose you, too, directly after mom." Anakin stated quietly._

"_I know Padawan. But I'm here. I'll always be there for you." Obi-Wan asid soothingly and at last Anakin gave in to his exhaustion, sleeping peacefully in his Master's arms for the first time in weeks._

"_Rise Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Republic." Obi-Wan said solemnly, presenting him with his cut Padawan-braid. Anakin rose from his kneeling position and accepted the braid with mixed feelings. Of course he was glad and proud to be knighted at last, but he would miss his Master's – no former Master's – guidance and company._

_After the Council members had given him their congratulations, he and Obi-Wan exited the chamber together._

_Anakin gazed down at the strand of hair thoughtfully. _

"_Master?" he asked tentatively, "Did you like…like some part of you was missing when you were knighted?"_

_Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, then replied, "Yes I did, but of course my cause was different." A profound sadness seemed to overtake him at the memory. "I cut my braid myself."_

"_Why?" Anakin asked a little shocked._

"_It should have been Qui-Gon, cutting it, but since he wasn't there I didn't want any other to do it – it just didn't feel right. Master Yoda offered to do it for me, but I refused." Obi-wan explained, still looking sad and Anakin nodded his head in understanding. But then Obi-Wan suddenly brightened and smiled warmly at him. "I am so proud of you Anakin."_

"_Thank you Master." Anakin said, blushing._

"_And now you should go celebrate, don't you think? There's a cozy little party arranged." Obi-Wan added, grinning wickedly, and Anakin could've sworn he heard amusement in his voice._

_He groaned. "Master, you wouldn't do that to me."_

"_Look at it this way: being swarmed over by love-struck girls surely can't be as bad as giving interviews all the time." Obi-Wan, who wasn't very fond of journalists (and politicians for that matter), said, trying to sound encouraging, while barely suppressing laughter._

"_You're nearly as bad as that little green troll. You both have a sadistic streak." Anakin grumbled. "Besides it weren't so many interviews."_

_Obi-Wan laughed. "Just be thankful that I don't go around the Temple, poking people with a gimer stick. Now get going, they're waiting for you."_

_As he walked off Anakin called over his shoulder, ""I'll get you for that one later, Master!"_

_Obi-Wan chuckled softly to himself. "What would I do without him?" Not knowing that Anakin had exactly the same thought just then._

_Obi-Wan was walking down the steps towards the ship that would bring him to Utapau to hunt down Grievous, when he heard Anakin come up behind him, calling his name. He turned and watched his friend hurrying towards him with a smile, despite all the tension built between them lately._

"_Master you'll need me on this one." Anakin said concerned once he'd reached him._

"_Oh, it may be nothing but a wild bantha chase." Obi-Wan replied esasily._

"_I just have a bad feeling about his." Anakin stated uncomfortably. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "So now you're the one with the bad feelings?"_

_Anakin sighed. "Normally I'm with you, but this time…"_

"_Anakin." Anakin could hear a gentle smile in Obi-Wan's voice. "Don't worry. I've enough Clones to take three systems the size of Utapau's. I'll be fine."_

_Anakin had to answer that smile. "Well, I suppose you're right."_

_But when Obi-Wan clapped him on the shoulder, saying, "Farewell, old friend.", and turned to go, his uneasy feelings increased and he called, "Master, wait…. I know I've… disappointed you in these past few days. I've been arrogant: I've…not been very appreciative of your training, and what's worse of your friendship. And I apologize. Your friendship means everything to me."_

_Obi-Wan lay a hand on his shoulder and said gently, "You're wise and strong Anakin. You're a credit to the Jedi Order, and you've far surpassed my humble efforts at instruction. You've done great things and I'm very proud of you."  
Anakin didn't know what to say, until Obi-Wan turned to go, calling, "Goodbye, old friend. May the Force be with you."_

_May the Force be with you." Anakin answered, a warm feeling in his heart, despite all his troubles._

Throughout all this Anakin could clearly see the underlying bond of love Obi-Wan shared with him and suddenly he felt ashamed. How could he have betrayed his brother, who'd always given him his love and care?

And so, caught between the light of Obi-Wan's mind and the strengthened Anakin, Darth Vader's darkness was destroyed and driven from Anakin's mind. Instead of that they'd other problems now.

The structure they were hanging from shuddered, and Obi-Wan knew that even with his support through the Force it would break soon.

"Master, I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Anakin began, searching for the right words.

"Anakin we have no time." Obi-Wan interrupted, his voice strained from the effort of keeping Anakin from falling and the structure from collapsing. "You have to take Padme and go to meet Master Yoda, do you understand?" he panted quickly.

"Yes Master, but…" Anakin answered just as the last bit of metal which kept the arm from falling malted away. With a huge effort Obi-Wan swung his arm and catapulted Anakin with the aid of the Force towards the safety of the bunker before he fell. He still heard Anakin's anguished cry "Noooooooooo, Master!" ,as he plunged towards the lava and still had the time to touch his friend's mind a last time, telling him, "I forgive you Anakin for I love you as a brother.", before he was one with the Force, which embraced him warmly.

Anakin didn't know how long he stood there, staring into the lava below, filled with pain and anguish at Obi-Wan's death, and guilt lying heavily on his shoulders, but suddenly he remembered Padme. With another pang of guilt he hurried, after a final silent goodbye to his brother, back to the landing platform, where he found Padme lying on the ground. He quickly knelt down to check her pulse and was relieved when he found it. Then however he sensed a sinister presence drawing near and so he hastily carried her on board, placing her gently on a bunk with C-3PO to watch over her.

Anakin quickly blasted away from Mustafar, instructing Artoo to make the jump to hyperspace as soon as possible. Once that was done, and they were safely away from Mustafar, he slumped back in the pilot's seat, burying his face in his hands. Although he was physically unharmed, a part of his heart had burned to ashes in the heat of Mustafar, the planet which would always be a reminder of his failures and losses to him. The death of Obi-wan had also left an aching hole in his heart in the spot that had always been reserved for him. With time this hole would be filled with memories of Obi-Wan, but for now it was only another pain in his already tormented soul and heart.

At that moment however he felt a familiar warmth touch his mind and he thought he heard Obi-Wan's voice with its usual gentle tilt and coruscanti accent, _"Do not despair, Anakin, for I'll never be far away, and Padme and the galaxy need you know."_

These words gave Anakin new strength. He would do what he had to.

_Finis_

Thanks to everyone who read this!  
This was just a random idea I had some time back, but I decided to write it anyway. This is my first attempt at drama, so please tell me how you liked it (and be nice! :)

The button you need is below and says 'Review' :) just be so nice and click on it!

Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
